despierta Skandar
by Narniavoyage
Summary: un sueño que podria terminar en realidad. One shot


clap clap clap

El sonido de unos zapatos de taco se escuchaba por los pasillos

Demonios

¿Seria ella?

-¿Skandar? -No respondi- Skandar, vamos no seas infantil. Hay que irnos

¿Irnos? ¿A donde? Sabia que me buscaban y que era una mujer, pero no sabia quien era

-Skandar, por ultima vez, ven cariño -¿cariño? Osea que...¿yo era su novio? -Skandar...-su voz comenzaba a sonar con impaciencia

Los ruidos de los tacones sobre el piso fueron mas y mas fuertes. Quise que mi cuerpo se moviera y la enfrentara, pero no pude. Solo vi su figura en la puerta, quien soreia y dejaba ver una perfecta dentadura blanca. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en mi, y su cabello pelirrojo caia a los lados.

-Aqui estabas Skandar. Demonios, te busque por todos lados -se sento a mi lado y me sonrio amablemente- ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces sorprendido

-¿Que haces aqui? -Un particular perfume invadio la estancia, incluida su nariz

-Eh...vivimos aqui -su rostro parecio sorprendido por la pregunta

-¿Vivimos? Disculpame la pregunta, pero...¿quien eres?

-¿Alexandra? Skandar, me asustas -Sus ojos me miraron asustada y me tomo la mano- ¿Te has golpeado?

-No que lo recuerde

-¿Todavia quieres ir?

-¿Ir a donde? -Este misterio estaba colmando mi paciencia

-A la boda Skandar! ¿Que demonios te pasa? -Sus ojos parecian humedos y su voz temblaba -Vamos Skandar levantate querido -Pero su voz de repente cambio y senti como me sacudia. Quise pedirle que se detuviera, pero tampoco pude- Hijo, vamos- ¿Ahora era su hijo? Demonios, esta mujer, por mas bella que fuera, estaba loca!

Abri los ojos y me tope con el rostro de mi madre. Un sueño

-Hasta que despiertas! Vamos, que ya deberiamos estar saliendo a la boda

-¿La boda? -volvi a preguntar. ¿A la boda de quien demonios vamos? Primero ella y luego mi madre

-Skandar! Te he avisado! Es la boda de los compañeros de tu padre!

-Mama...¿por que tenemos que ir? -sentandome sobre la cama y rascandome un ojo

La boda duro algo asi como 2 horas. Lo tipico. Las palabras, el llanto, la felicidad el beso, bla bla bla. Llego la fiesta y me quede sentado durante horas en la mesa de su familia, recordando el extraño sueño de esa noche. Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando alguien se sento a mi lado. Un rosagante perfume me invadio las fosas nasales, una fragancia extrañamente conocida. Una mujer de mi edad me sonrio y se coloco el pelo pelirrojo detras de la oreja

-¿Aburrido? -dio un sorbo a una copa que traia. Gaseosa parecia

-Algo, ¿y tu? -si iba a quedarme alli, preferiria tener una compañera de aburrimiento

-Que no te imaginas. Soy la sobrina de la novia, pero nunca me he aburrido tanto en una boda. Normalmente me dedicaria a bailar, pero por favor! ¿piensas pagarle a este DJ?

-Tienes razon -agregue divertido al ver su expresion. Estaba enfundada en una vestido blanco, contrastado por una cinta negra que recorria sus pequeñas caderas. Su cabello rebelde le cayo sobre la nariz y lo corrio con un resoplido. Realmente hermosa era. Pero raramente conocida. Su aspecto le recordaba a alguien. Alguien que tambien conocia le parecia que poseia una belleza exuberante, junto con un cuerpo despampanante. Pero no lograba recordar quien era.

Ya llegado el punto en que nadie les presto atencion, caminaron hasta la parte de atras del salon, donde habia un pasillo con varias puertas. La muchacha lo llevo hasta alli. Volteo y lo enfrento con una sonrisa complice. Se mordio el labio y senti como mis hormonas recorria mi cerebro y me impulsaban a que la besara. No solia ser alguien de amorios de una noche, pero demonios que la muchacha era linda. Coloque mis manos en sus caderas y le sonrie, mientras me acercaba mas a ella. Su aliento mentolado golpeo mi rostro y sus manos se posaron en mi pecho.

-¿No crees que nos metamos en problemas al venir hacia aqui linda? -Mi papel como galan era un desastre, pero sobre ella parecia funcionar

-No lo creo- volvio a morderse el labio y miro mi boca. Ya estaba, me habia hechizado o algo por el estilo, por que nunca habia tenido tanta atraccion hacia una muchacha.

Una coloracion rubi invadio sus mejillas cuando unos escasos milimetros nos separaban. Finalmente tome control de la situacion y la bese. Mordi su labio inferior y trate de intriducir mi lengua en su cavidad bucal, mientras ella jugaba con el pelo de mi nuca. Luego bajo las manos hasta mis hombros y me atrajo mas, quedando ella entre la fria pared de marmol y mi anatomia. Recorri con lujuria su complexion, una que me resultaba tan conocida, que sentia como si me hubiera pertenecido alguna vez. Sus cabellos se volvieron mas rebeldes, a medida que el beso se volvia mas pasional y me incitaba a llevarla a otra parte. Bese su cuello mientras ella dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos, pero los suficientes para volver a mis hormonas mas locas y desesperadas de lo que ya estaban. Sus dedos se colaron por los espacios de boton a boton de mi camisa y acaricio la piel de mi pecho. Estupida muchacha, que me estaba volviendo cada vez mas desesperado por besarla. Creo que lo hacia a proposito.

Pero todavia una duda atacaba mi mente. ¿Quien era ella? Le resultaba extrañamente familiar, su aspecto, su fragancia, las curvas propias de su edad, el cabello colorado, los ojos verdes y los labios que sabian a frambuesa. Sus mejillas, de un leve tonalidad carmin me profirian ese toque aniñado y como el vestido blanco aprisionaba sus curvas desmentian lo que su rostro decia.

Aleje mi rostro y miro como ella todavia con los ojos cerrados, buscaba la pureza del aire que hacian quemar sus pulmones por la falta de este. Su pecho bajaba y subia con una velocidad que asustaba. Di una larga bocanada de aire y suspire. Demonios. Besaba como los dioses.

-¿Como te llamas? -dijo todavia respirando agitadamente

-Skandar, ¿y tu?

-A-Alexandra

-Bromeas, ¿verdad? -Su imagen volvio a mi mente, y encajaba perfectamente con la de ella. La muchacha de mi sueño. Sonrei de oreja a oreja. Esto si que iba a estar bueno.


End file.
